Casey Jones
by PUSHxTOxOPEN
Summary: When Jesse and Maxie agree to finally be together shots are fired and Jesse is tossed headfirst into his past life and a murder mystery he desperately wanted to forget.


**CASEY JONES**

****

DISCLAIMER: I FAIL TO OWN **GENERAL****HOSPITAL**** AND THE CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH ****GENERAL****HOSPITAL**

****

CHAPTER ONE…

  
"We can't do this," Jesse Beaudry mumbled as he pulled himself away from the blonde latched onto him. He was currently pressed tightly against the door of his two room, one kitchen, one bathroom apartment located in Port Charles, New York.

"Why not? Jesse you really need to stop fighting his attraction," Maxie Jones explained as she placed another kiss on his lips.

"Come on Maxie, your dad will kill us. He's gonna fire me," Jesse begged as he reluctantly pulled away from her once again.

"My dad doesn't have to find out—you have nothing to worry about," Maxie replied as she slipped her hand into his back pocket where she knew his keys were located. She latched onto the keys and quickly unlocked the door. She pushed Jesse into his apartment and quickly followed, slamming the door behind her. As she pulled him to her once again Jesse's thoughts landed on how they ended up like this.

**Earlier that day…**

Jesse scanned the ocean from his view on the docks. After finishing work for the day this is where he had ended up. He could barley make out Spoon Island as darkness began to fall over Port Charles. He was dressed in his usual jeans and a black collared shirt. Though the temperature was falling the summer heat was still blazing, which greatly pleased Jesse. He was glad he didn't have to carry around an extra piece of clothing to keep him warm. His mind raced as he remembered the past few weeks beginning from the time he had been framed and when he had met Maxie. He thought of the past few days and how she had been so loyal to him. He repaid her be clearly stating he had used her. A wave of guilt passed over him as he remembered the way he had treated her. He was strongly debating whether or not to apologize but knew it was a bad idea. It would cause her to think something more could happen between them. Maxie and him being together was a bad idea in general, it would cause too many complications.

"Jesse?" a voice asked from behind him. He already knew who it was before he turned around.

"It's late; you shouldn't be out on the docks. It's dangerous," Jesse replied as he turned to face the one girl he was just thinking about.

"I just want to talk to you," Maxie responded as she moved closer towards him.

"We already talked Maxie; there's nothing else to say," Jesse pointed out as he turned to move away from her  
.  
"Wait," Maxie grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving.

"Maxie—please," Jesse started. He wanted to leave before he confessed his true feelings to her.

"I don't understand why we can't at least be friends," Maxie said as she let go of his arm.

"You know why we can't be friends," Jesse answered

"Why" she questioned.

"Because we won't be able to just stay friends," Jessed replied as he looked into her eyes.

"I know you didn't mean those things you said the other day," Maxie answered back as she searched his eyes for an answer.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he confessed.

"Then why'd you say them?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Maxie we can't be together. I need you to understand that. It's too dangerous for you. I know that—and so does your dad. He's right Maxie, I want you to stay away from me," Jesse began to explain. It was becoming extremely difficult to get through to this girl. She wouldn't listen to anybody.

"I don't care what my dad says," Maxie replied.

"Well you should, he's trying to protect you. I'm trying to protect you," Jesse added.

"I don't see why we can't at least be friends," Maxie questioned.

"I already told you," Jesse sighed, "it just can't work.

"Look Jesse, you know I want to be with you. But if we can't be together I think we could at least be friends. Honestly I love how everybody doesn't realize I can make my own decisions. I'm not a little girl anymore," Maxie replied clearly agitated

"I know your not," Jesse responded.

"Then why don't you treat me like it? Why can't we at least be friends?" Maxie questioned yet again. Jesse couldn't help it. He caved.

"Fine—fine we can be friends. But just friends," he strongly added.

"Okay, just friends," Maxie agreed as she smiled up at him.

**Two hours later…  
**

"So, are you gonna tell me where you live or what?" Maxie asked as she followed Jesse through the dirt path in the small park.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Jesse questioned as he smiled back towards her.

"God no, shut up," she laughed as she playfully punched him in his chest as he turned around to face her.

"You punch like a girl," Jesse pointed out as he continued to walk backwards.

"I am a girl dumbass," Maxie responded as she punched him again.

"Yeah well you know I have to be careful. You did try to seduce me before, remember, at the cabin," Jesse reminded her as he dodged another punch thrown his way.

"Oh come on you were all for it," Maxie clearly pointed out as she remembered the night she had almost slept with Jesse.

"Not even, that was a fixation of your imagination," he replied and laughed at the look of resentment on her face.

"Well I think the little guy in your pants was all for it," Maxie responded.

"Little? Ha, are you kidding?" Jesse replied as he began to lead the way away from the park and towards his apartment.

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?" Maxie devilishly smiled back at him.

"You wouldn't even know," Jesse pointed out.

"Well I could have," Maxie added to herself as she followed Jesse out of the park.

"Alright, I'll take you to my apartment. It's a few blocks up that way," Jesse replied as he pointed ahead of him. They walked along in silence for a few moments until Maxie once again questioned him about his past.

"So—where are you from exactly," Maxie questioned slowly.

"Uh—I'm from Cali, originally," Jesse replied as he thought about his hometown. He hadn't been back to California since he had moved out to New York.

"Really? Where exactly?" Maxie pressed. She wanted to know about his life before Port Charles.

"L.A. actually," Jesse responded. He looked up from the ground and scanned the streets. Only a few more blocks he determined.

"Is it different there?" Maxie asked clearly interested.

"Um—yeah a bit, it's kind of different, kind of the same," Jesse responded. He never enjoyed talking about California because it reminded him of his past. A past he wanted to forget.

"You don't like talking about your past, do you?" Maxie asked after his last response.

"Not really—I made a lot of mistakes, a lot, back then and just talking about it reminds me of everything. I just don't think about it much, I don't like to," Jesse explained as they pulled up in front of his apartment building. He motioned for her to follow him as he walked inside the 7 story complex.

"So we've finally made it, which floor are you on?" Maxie asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"7th, way up at the top," Jesse stated as he pressed the 7 button and waited for the elevator to close. Their friendly chat lasted as they finally arrived at the door of Jesse's apartment.

"Well here we are, I hope you're excited," Jesse stated as he pulled the keys from his pocket.

"Oh I am, it's such an honor Mr. Beaudry," Maxie sarcastically said.

"Well, it was your idea, maybe I won't let you in now," Jesse responded to her sarcasm. He held the keys above his head as she tried to grab them from his grasp.

"Come on Jesse, give me the keys," Maxie demanded as she jumped up to get the keys. He was clearly taller and he laughed at her attempts to try and grab the metal from his hand. He held them higher and further away from her which resulted in being pressed against them.

"Oh wow, this is just too funny," Jesse laughed as he slid the keys into his back pocket. Maxie wrapped her arm around him and tried to grab them out of his pocket when she realized she was intertwined with Jesse. She stopped looking for the keys as she stared up into his eyes which were staring down at her. She could see the lust in his eyes. He quickly kissed her knowing full well he shouldn't. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed him against the door. She knew Jesse may regret this later but she was enjoying every moment of it. She was finally going to have Jesse Beaudry.

"We can't do this," Jesse mumbled as he pulled himself away from Maxie.

"Why not? Jesse you really need to stop fighting this attraction," Maxie explained as she placed another kiss on his lips.

"Come on Maxie, your dad will kill us. He's gonna fire me," Jesse begged as he reluctantly pulled away from her once again.

"My dad doesn't have to find out—you have nothing to worry about," Maxie replied as she slipped her hand in his back pocket and grabbed his key. She latched onto the keys and quickly unlocked the door. She pushed Jesse into his apartment and followed, slamming the door behind her. Maxie instantly pulled him towards her the moment the door shut. He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly. She deepened the kiss as she added her tongue into the mix. He pulled away long enough to kiss down her neck biting and sucking at one spot. She laughed slightly and noticed a couch situated to the right of them. She pushed him sideways and onto the couch. He sat back in an instant as she climbed on top, straddling him. She kissed him once again before sliding her hands down and grasping black fabric. She quickly pulled it upwards and off of his body. She then worked on stripping him of his white undershirt. He pulled her towards him after she tossed his shirt to the side and kissed her lightly. He watched as she pulled her own shirt from her body and he instantly felt his pants tighten. He wanted her—now. He began to suck on her neck once more before kissing her again. He felt her hands run down his abs and land on his belt buckle which she quickly undid.

"Are you sure about this?" he stopped to ask before they went any further.

"Jesse, I've been sure about this since that night at the cabin," Maxie replied she proceeded to kiss his neck. Jesse was in pure bliss and he finally decided nothing could break this moment. Nothing except the shadow he had just noticed looming in the window. He felt begin to unzip his pants as the shadow appeared to be holding something—something that looked like a firearm; a firearm pointing at his window.

"No!" Jesse cried out as he gripped Maxie around the waist and pushed her to the floor. He landed on top of her as he felt shattered glass land atop him from his now broken window. He looked back at the couch he was lying on and noticed a small bullet hole situated directly where his head was previous seconds ago.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
